. This second resubmission entitled "Immunodominant Targets of CMI to Cryptosporidium" is to identify important cryptosporidial antigens in immune response and recovery. The applicant proposes to identify and isolate recombinant C. parvum antigens from a cDNA library using polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies generated against cryptosporidial proteins, to evaluate purified recombinant proteins for their immunogenicity using a T cell proliferation assay as either gel purified protein or a nitrocellulose- bound protein (T cell immunoblot assay) in order to determine whether these antigens elicit T cell responses and finally to isolate T cell clones that elicit strong responses to these antigens and then engraft them to infected SCID mice to determine whether these can reduce parasite load or induce recovery.